The subject matter discussed in this section should not be assumed to be prior art merely as a result of its mention in this section. Similarly, a problem mentioned in this section or associated with the subject matter provided as background should not be assumed to have been previously recognized in the prior art. The subject matter in this section merely represents different approaches, which in and of themselves may also correspond to implementations of the claimed technology.
Throughout the human body there are lumens, such as the esophagus and colon, which may have components which may become metaplastic or neoplastic. Often, it is desirable to remove or destroy these unwanted tissues. One of these cases where tissue removal and/or ablation are desirable is Barrett's Esophagus, which is a pre-cancerous condition of the esophagus typically often associated with gastric reflux disease (GERD). Although GERD can be medically controlled, Barrett's Esophagus does not spontaneous resolve once the GERD has abated. However, it has been shown that if Barrett's Esophagus is ablated, the normal esophagus lining can be restored and therefore lower the risk of developing esophageal cancer.
A variety of techniques have been evaluated for ablation of this condition. These techniques include cryogenic ablation via a direct spray of liquid nitrogen. One challenge in treating these types of lesions with cryogenic ablation relates to delivery of sufficient refrigerant for ablation over a large lesion area.